


The Past Returns

by csichick_2



Series: PRLG CSI Fusion Verse [2]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Power Rangers Lost Galaxy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-03-02
Updated: 2008-08-21
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo receives an unpleasant phone call from someone in his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Leo reaches out from under the covers with a groan, groping for his ringing phone.  He doesn’t check the caller ID, assuming it’s work.  “Corbett.”  
  
“Is that how you greet family?”  Leo barely resists the urge to throw his phone against the wall.  
  
“That’s funny, I thought I stopped being family a long time ago.  I have no idea how you got this number Mike, but fuck off and leave me alone.”  He snaps his phone shut and places it back on the nightstand.  
  
“That was pleasant,” comes a muffled voice from the other side of the bed.  Leo leans back against the headboard.  
  
“Sorry about that.  I have no idea how he got my number.”  
  
Kai rolls over to face Leo and props himself up on one elbow.  “Happy family, huh?”  
  
“My older brother Mike.  I hero worshipped him as a teenager.  Ever since I came out, he’s been trying to ‘fix’ me.”  
  
“Well I don’t think you need any fixing.”  Kai moves closer to Leo, practically climbing into his lap, and kisses him passionately.  
  
“If you did, we’d have a problem.”  Kai smirks.  
  
“Do you want me to help you forget that phone call?”  Leo nods and then moans as Kai attacks a nipple with his tongue.


	2. Chapter 2

“This place is a disaster area. Our Jane Doe is lucky to be alive.” Leo grunts at Nick’s comment as he retrieves a wallet from under the bed.

“Hopefully she won’t be a Jane Doe for much longer. I have a wallet. Upon seeing an Illinois driver’s license, Leo gets a sinking feeling even before the name and picture register. “I can’t work this case, Nick. The vic is my sister-in-law.”

“Did you have any idea she was in Vegas?”

“Not a clue. My brother called earlier and woke me up, but I had no idea they were here. I hung up on him – we’re not exactly close. I’ll head back to the lab and see if Kai can track down the number. If it’s a cell and it’s on, we’ll be able to locate him.”

“You think he might be a suspect?”

“Honestly, I wouldn’t put anything past him.”

“Let me know what you find. And Leo, be careful”

Leo nods in acknowledgement as he heads back to the lab to seek his boyfriend’s help in tracking down his brother.


End file.
